


A is for Advice

by Kateera



Series: A-Z Garcy Challenge [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Rufus talks to Wyatt, Wyatt needs a reality check, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: Rufus is back from the dead and the last thing he wants is to hear Wyatt complain about Garcia, again.





	A is for Advice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my hand at snippets again, wish me luck!
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://kateera.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kateera_)

“Wyatt, leave it.”

“What?”

Rufus pulled him back into his seat on the couch. “Leave them alone.”

He was not in the mood to do this. He would rather be watching Farscape with Jiya in their room. Jiya and Connor had gone out for supplies with Denise though, and Wyatt had complained that they weren’t spending enough time together.

_Gee, I wonder why?_

Being dead hadn’t made Rufus any more inclined to forgive Wyatt for keeping his suspicions on Jessica a secret. It didn't help that any time the topic of Lucy came up, Wyatt turned into a grumbling caveman.

They had finally settled on watching Batman Begins when Lucy and Garcia came out of their room, talking and laughing and ignoring the dark glares from Wyatt. They were now cooking in the kitchen. Well, Garcia was cooking and Lucy was sitting on the counter keeping him company, but that’s the closest anyone wanted her to get their food. Lucy let out a laugh and swatted Garcia’s shoulder and Rufus felt Wyatt flinch and growl.

“Dude, you gotta calm down or I’m going back to my room.” Rufus pushed at his shoulder. “I thought we were supposed to be hanging out.”

“It’s Flynn,” Wyatt replied as if this made everything make sense. “He’s got no right to go after Lucy.”

“Oh, and it’s just him?” Rufus gave him side eyes and shook his head. “Cause it seems to me that Lucy is more often than not the one tracking him down.”

“She doesn’t know what she’s doing,” Wyatt said, crossing his arms and watching Garcia feed Lucy something from the stove. “He’s lying and manipulating her into thinking he’s some sort of good guy.”

“Wow man, that’s deep.” Rufus rolled his eyes at his friend's jealousy. “Can I give you some advice?”

Wyatt grumbled and kept his eyes on the kitchen.

“Let her, the fuck, go,” Rufus said, enunciating each word to grab Wyatt’s attention. “You fucked up with Lucy to make things right with Jessica. This isn’t a situation where you get to come out on top in both scenarios.”

“Jessica is gone,” Wyatt argued, flinching again at another loud laugh from Lucy.

“Sucks to be you, but you still made your choice, so leave Lucy alone.” Rufus turned back to the tv and tried to ignore Wyatt’s brooding.

“Why Flynn though?” Wyatt asked in a huff.

Rufus snorted. “Have you seen him? He’s like a real-life version of Mad Max, without all the racist connotations of Mel Gibson.”

“You have got to be kidding me.” Wyatt groaned and put his feet up on the coffee table. “I’ll agree with the “mad” part though.”

“Okay, then how about this,” Rufus said, turning back to face Wyatt. “He protects her, makes her laugh, is competent, neat, doesn’t complain, knows about history, and oh yeah, isn’t married to someone else.” He looked into the kitchen to see Lucy brush her hair behind her ear and smile at Garcia. “Also, it’s not up to you and if you were a better friend, you’d know she’s been through hell and instead of making it all about you, you’d fucking stop crapping all over her decisions.”

Rufus stood up and walked to the kitchen, too angry to keep trying to talk any sense into Wyatt. It was too much work to keep pretending that what happened with Jessica didn’t make him livid anytime he thought about it.

“Hey, what's up?” Lucy asked, hopping down from the counter and touching his arm.

Garcia glanced up from his pot with a concerned look and Rufus narrowed his eyes.

“Are you sorry you had Capone shoot me?”

Garcia raised his eyebrows and glanced at Lucy before answering. “Um, yes?”

“Good, we’re cool then.” Rufus hopped up on the counter and Lucy took back her spot beside him. “What’s cooking?”

“Garcia is making some kind of beef and bean stew and I’m supervising.” Lucy gave Rufus a smile. “You okay?”

Rufus wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “I am now.”

He glanced at the couch to find it empty and couldn’t dredge up enough motivation to care. Wyatt could go sulk in his room forever and leave the rest of them alone.

“Did you want to taste?” Garcia asked, holding out a spoonful of rich broth.

Rufus looked at Lucy and then grinned. “Sure.”

Garcia’s smile served two purposes as Rufus took the spoon and tried the concoction. It made Lucy blush and squirm and it made Rufus completely sure in his decision to forgive and trust Garcia.

Delicious food was just a perk.

 


End file.
